Jessica the rebel
by PLLlover152
Summary: Jessica Cullen was a black sheep to her family. But when someone from the past is out back into her life, Jessica makes a pact with her friends to protect Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica's POV

When the professor called me name I started shaking more than I already was. If I wasn't in Slytherin, my family would freak. I pulled up my right sleeve covering my tattoo that said"**10/31 Free At Last**" on my fore-arm. My family hated it. I sat down on the stool and jammed the hat on my head so in would cover my face. People hate me because I'm a vampire and only I know the truth about my disgusting family. When the hat cried out" Gryffindor!" my heart sank. Now Jasper would hate me more than he already does. I got up avoided my family's angry looks and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then Brittney was called up, I looked up. People were surprised. Brittney had lead a attack on the Death Eaters long ago and she was still famous for it. Brittney was put in Gryffindor and she sat next to me. Jamie and Jason were put in Gryffindor also. Joshua was put in Ravenclaw. Alec my old friend was a black sheep to the Voltori. He was placed in Gryffindor. He sat down next to me and smiled. I ignored him despite the fact I had really missed him. Alec's sister Jane glared at me and I gave her the look of deepest bit of loathing I could. She turned to my family and said something. Very single one of them laughed except Jasper. He said something that made they shut up. Brittney asked" So this Triwizard Tournament sounds like a big deal" Jamie grinned and said" Yeah, I'm going to enter" Alec said" What's the point if you may die?" Jason said" Everything Voltori dude" The four began arguing and I shook my head. They're fun to hang around but each had their own issues. Brittney has a bad temper on her. Jamie's a bit of a hot head. Alec is very annoying. And Jason has a habit of freezing people. I wished they would shut up. I noticed something and poked Brittney. She turned to me and I said" That girl over there looks just like you" She followed my gaze and squeaked. Jamie and Jason gasped. There were two of them also! Except, Brittney's look-a-like was younger and defiantly human. Jaime's wasn't as pretty and her hair was all over the place not soft and shiny like Jamie's hair. Jason's had glasses and hair that stood up everywhere and from the looks of it a lighting shaped scar? I stared at them and a black-haired girl whispered to one of them" The vampire's are looking at you" I felt a hint of anger. Brittney growled. Jamie glared. Jason tried breathing to calm himself down. Alec looked shocked. The boy with the scar stared at us. I glared at him. Brittney ignored him. Jamie pretended to be looking at her hair pin. Jason and Alec quickly began talking about wands. The boy turned and said" Bella only one of them is looking at me" Then it happened. I gasped. Brittney's arm slid off of her desk. Alec fainted. Jamie's mouth hung opened. Jason's eye's widened. I looked at the Slytherin table but thankfully they hadn't paid attention. I said" Guys new plan, instead of learning magic like Dumbledore wants us too, let's protect Bella and Harry" They nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later

Jason's POV

I stood near the girls as they studied for boring old History. The Cullen's stood not that far away. Jessica looked up from her book and said" Here comes your twins" I looked up and of course the twins (and Bella) were walking towards us. Jessica looked at Bella and said" What do you guys want?" Bella scowled and Harry said" Why do you guys look like us?" I ignored him and said" Let's go guys, maybe this time we'll go somewhere are people don't ask us stupid questions" Brittney grabbed her book bag and ran off. Jessica gave Bella a look of loathing and walked away with Alec following her. Jamie jumped onto the roof. I glared at them and followed Brittney.

Bella's POV

"See, I told you how rude they are! I screamed to my brother who shook his head in amazement. The vampires were more or less super-rude and annoying. They didn't show any type of niceness to me ever since they showed up here. I heard laughter and turned around to see the other vampires laughing at me. Edward included. I ignored them. Then Jessica came up to Edward, grabbed his hair and pulled him towards Brittney. She then set his pants on fire freaking Edward out and making him run. Jessica began laughing. She came up to me and said" I'm Jessica Cullen" I wanted to say" I know" but couldn't so I said" I'm Isabella Potter and this is my brother" She smiled at us and said" These are my cousins Brittney, Jamie, Alec, and Jason" I hadn't noticed Jamie coming back from the roof. I smiled at Jessica glad that she was finally being nice. She looked behind me and I turned around to see Jane glaring at Jessica. Jessica basically paled and said" I'll see you in class" I nodded and she ran with her cousins behind her. Harry asked" What was THAT about?" I said" I have no idea"

Alec's POV

At Charms class, Jessica avoided Jane's glare but Jane went to far when she said" Is there a spell to make a bitch less bitchy and make her regret doing something that was very bitchy" Jessica got up and said" Can I go to the bathroom?" very quickly. The Professor nodded and Jessica ran out of the room very fast after that. I looked and Jasper and he looked very concerned not evil like the rest of his family. I shook that thought and ran after Jessica.

**What is Jane's problem? Find out next time! Review! **


End file.
